militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
333d Fighter Squadron
The 333d Fighter Squadron (333 FS) is part of the 4th Fighter Wing at Seymour Johnson Air Force Base, North Carolina. It operates F-15E Strike Eagle aircraft conducting advanced fighter training. History Activated in 1957 at Seymour Johnson AFB, NC as a 4th F-100 Super Sabre squadron with the 4th Fighter-Day Wing, taking over personnel and equipment from the 83d FDW, 448th FD Squadron. Performed routine training exercises,. The F-100s remained with the 333d TFS until 1960 when it was upgraded to the Republic F-105B Thunderchief. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, the squadron was deployed to McCoy Air Force Base, Florida, ready to react at a moments notice for possible combat over Cuba. In the spring of 1964, the 333d began the transition from F-105Bs to F-105D/Fs. Vietnam War Was deployed to Thailand in late 1965 to Korat RTAFB for combat operations over Southeast Asia. However, the 333d then transferred to Takhli RTAFB to relieve the 335th TFS. On 3 December 1965, the 333d TFS deployment was changed from TDY to PCS (Permanent Change of Station), and the squadron was permanently assigned to the 355th TFW at Takhli. Remained in combat operations over Southeast Asia from Thailand until October 1970 when was withdrawn from Thailand as part of the United States' phasdown of operations in the Vietnam War. Began to carry tail code "RK" in March 1968, carried red colors on tail. Ground Support Assigned non-operationally to McConnell AFB, Kansas, then also to Luke AFB, Arizona as a non-operational squadron. Was Moved to Davis-Monthan AFB in July 1971, becoming an operational A-7D squadron under Tactical Air Command's Twelfth Air Force, 355th Tactical Fighter Wing. Aircraft carried tail code "DM", with red tail stripe. Took part in routine deployments and training operations with the A-7D until 1976, being upgraded to the new Republic A-10A Thunderbolt II, becoming the first tactical unit to fly the A-10A. Initially retained red tail stripe, later replaced by red and white checkered fin caps. Trained and deployed with the 355th TFW until inactivated in February 1991 as part of the drawdown of the Air Force after the Cold War Ended. Was reactivated in November 1991 as the 333d Fighter Squadron at Davis-Monthan AFB, replacing the 22d Tactical Air Support Training Squadron as an OA-10 FAC training squadron. Replaced by the 354th Fighter Squadron in October 1994. F-15E Strike Eagle Moved to Seymour Johnson AFB as an F-15 Strike Eagle training Squadron, 1 October 1994 in conjunction with the transfer of the F-15E FTU training at Luke AFB, Arizona.AFHRA 333 FS Page Lineage * Constituted 333d Fighter-Day Squadron on 13 Nov 1957 : Activated on 8 Dec 1957 : Re-designated: 333d Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 Jul 1958 : Re-designated: 333d Tactical Fighter Training Squadron on 22 Mar 1971 L Inactivated on 15 Feb 1991 * Re-designated 333d Fighter Squadron, and activated, on 1 Nov 1991. Assignments * 4th Fighter-Day (later, 4 Tactical Fighter) Wing, 8 Dec 1957 : Attached to 4485th Composite Wing, 10 Mar 1964-c. 15 Mar 1965 * 355th Tactical Fighter Wing, 8 Dec 1965 * 23d Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 Oct 1970 * 58th Tactical Fighter Training Wing, 22 Mar 1971 * 355th Tactical Fighter (later, 355 Tactical Training) Wing, 31 Jul 1971 – 15 Feb 1991 * 602d Air Control Wing, 1 Nov 1991 * 355th Operations Group, 1 May 1992 * 4th Operations Group, 1 Oct 1994 – present Stations * Seymour Johnson AFB, NC, 8 Dec 1957 – 4 Dec 1965 : Deployed at Eglin AFB, FL, 10 Mar 1964-c. 15 Mar 1965 * Takhli RTAFB, Thailand, 8 Dec 1965 – 15 Oct 1970 * McConnell AFB, KS, 15 Oct 1970 * Luke AFB, AZ, 22 Mar 1971 * Davis-Monthan AFB, AZ, c. 31 Jul 1971 – 15 Feb 1991; 1 Nov 1991 * Seymour Johnson AFB, NC, 1 Oct 1994 – present Aircraft *F-100 Super Sabre (1957–1960) *F-105 Thunderchief (1960–1970) *A-7 Corsair II (1971–1976) *A-10 Thunderbolt II (1976–1991, 1991–1994) *F-15E Strike Eagle (1994 – present) References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. *USAF 333d Fighter Squadron History External links *Official Fact Sheet - Air Force Historical Research Agency 333 Category:Military units and formations in North Carolina